


Falsehood is easy, truth so difficult

by celli



Category: Magnificent Seven
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Ezra is forced to tell the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falsehood is easy, truth so difficult

**Author's Note:**

> Written for nikojen for the fandom_stocking challenge. Thanks to Caro and merryish for beta and cheerleading. Title from a George Eliot quote.

There were three things Ezra hated more than anything: inferior whiskey, his mother’s childhood fantasies, and being forced to tell the truth.

“I have no idea to what you are referring,” he said.

“I saw you,” J.D. said.

“Surely you mistook me.”

The other six stared at him.

“Doubt it,” Chris said finally. “Unless a new red-wearing fancy man just rode into town. Admit it, Ezra, you gave Widow McGee money.”

“If I admit to a mild fit of generosity—probably an impending sign of insanity—will the lot of you leave me in peace?”

Six grins answered him.


End file.
